


Alumni reunion

by Schwestertier



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF!John, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Homophobic Language, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Original Character(s), Public Sex, Shameless Smut, and fluff, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwestertier/pseuds/Schwestertier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock sighed and pushed his phone back into his pocket. He'd only agreed to come here because John promised to be with him. But now he was alone stuck at a table with people who had made his university life hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alumni reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second collaboration of me (http://schwestertier.tumblr.com/) and missprg (http://missprg.tumblr.com/). Again beta-ed by my beautiful Annelen. Love you <3\. The three of us are still non-native speakers, so if you find any mistakes - you can keep them ;D (No, seriously, if you find any heavy mistakes, please let me know.)
> 
> This time it's me as John and her as Sherlock.
> 
> Reviews, as always, are highly appreciated! More notes at the end of the story.

I'm sorry, I'm gonna be late. JW

No. You can't be late. SH

I'm Sorry. JW

John, you promised to come. You promised. SH

I'll come. I promise. JW

It'll be 40 minutes, 60 tops! JW

Great. Now I look like a complete idiot. SH

No, you don't. JW

They just keep staring at me. SH

They know you. JW

Have you talked to that one girl you kinda liked? Is she there, yet? JW

I said +1 but now my +1 isn't here next to me at the table and they just keep talking and staring at me and the empty chair. SH

Yes, she is here. She was nice. But she was seated at another table. SH

Who's at your table then? JW

Your +1 will be there. JW

You can tell them, I'm late. JW

Sebastian, Andrea, James and Oliver are at my table. SH

I told them. Sebastian laughed. SH

I'm going home, John. SH

Bank Sebastian? JW

Yes. SH

You'd think after all we did for him he'd be a little more grateful. SH

He's a dick. JW

Listen, I have to hang up. Just stay calm, I'll be there soon. JW

Hurry. Please. SH

I love you. JW

I love you. SH

Sherlock sighed and pushed his phone back into his pocket. He'd only agreed to come here because John promised to be with him. But now he was alone stuck at a table with people who had made his university life hell. He could have deduced them right here, right now. Andrea, three children, husband is cheating on her with her sister. Oliver, alcohol problem which got him fired about a month ago. James, happily married, first child on the way but his wife wouldn't fulfil his sexual desires. He thinks about cheating. And Sebastian...Sherlock took a sip from his drink. No, he had promised John to be nice and not rude.

John sighed and put away his phone. He knew Sherlock didn't want to go to his alumni reunion in the first place, but he agreed to after John promised that he would go with him and that it could be fun. Now he felt guilty for letting him down. But he couldn't just leave the clinic now. Hopefully, it wouldn't take him too long to get there. Fortunately, he had brought his suit to the clinic this morning, already planning on changing there.

Sebastian was on his second glass of red wine. Shooting Sherlock a nasty look "You always had trouble keeping your friends, especially the imaginary ones ..." everybody at the table laughed "Oh, sorry, I forgot you don't have 'friends'" they laughed again.

Sherlock didn't look up. He clenched his hand into a fist under the table. "He'll come." He said between gritted teeth.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow "He? So you _are_ a bender..." he turned his head and shouted over three tables "OI! Charlie mate, you owe me that fifty quid after all. Princess Sherlock over here IS a bender." He turned around and grinned "I think I'll be making good money tonight. Cheers." He raised his glass and pointed it to Sherlock.

Sherlock shot him a look of utter hate. "Shut up." He didn't raise his voice. "You should be grateful that I solved the case at your bank." Sherlock felt like he was back in school. Nothing ever changes, he thought. People still hated him, still made fun of him. He regretted coming here. He just wanted to go home and talk to no one. Not even John.

"Please" Sebastian said as he finished his glass "I hired you to solve an breaking and entering. You did the other stuff all on your own, because you can't shut up for a moment and have to stick your nose into everything."He looked at the others "He was just like a five year old with a lolly... just because people died." Sebastian shook his head and the others looked at Sherlock in disgust.

Sherlock could have deduced each and every one at the table. They were like an open book to him. But he had promised John to behave and not be rude. Still, he had to defend himself. "Does your wife know you are shagging your secretary?" He asked Sebastian with a calm voice.

Sebastian grinned "That's none of your business... and stop with these tricks. It was pathetic in Uni and it is pathetic now. You can run people down all you want, so you can feel better, but you'll always be a creepy freak." Sebastian always had known how to hurt Sherlock. He always knew his weak spots and used it to his own advance.

That was enough for Sherlock. People were staring at him and he couldn't take it any longer. He pushed himself up from his seat and glared at Sebastian. "You..." He began. "Repel me!" He spit out the words.

Sebastian stood up as well and laughed "I repel you? You repel everybody in this room! Why did you even bother to come? We all hated you in Uni, we all hate you now. Just like everybody else. Don't think for a second that one of us believes this shit about you being a genius, you're just a disgusting faggot freak who should've overdosed years ago. Nobody wants you here or elsewhere. So why don't you just fuck off and leave the real human beings alone. Go fuck a corpse or whatever it is you do. You -"

Suddenly a hand on his shoulder turned Sebastian around and a strong fist collided with his face. As he collapsed on the ground John Watson was over him, gripping the lapels of his jacket. His voice was dark and full of danger as he growled "Listen closely you dick! If you ever talk to Sherlock like _this_ again or talk _over_ him like this -and I will find out if you do- I will find you and I will destroy you." All eyes were on John now as anger radiated from his body. This was a man who had killed people. "You are not worth the dirt under his shoes!" he spat into Sebastian's face and then let him go, making his head fall to the floor - hard. He stood up, straightened his suit, walked over to Sherlock and kissed him on the lips "Sorry, I'm late" before he looked at his bloody knuckles "Ugh ... I have to go to the bathroom, can you order me a drink? Thank you" and with that John was gone again.

Sherlock was frozen in place. His brain took a while to catch up with what he had just seen. Out of nowhere John was there and had reduced Sebastian to a bloody pile on the floor. Now, really everybody was staring at them. The silence in the room was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. Sherlock shook his head and turned his face into that unreadable mask again. "How did that imaginary punch feel?" he asked. Then he turned on his heels and went after John.

John was still cursing under his breath as he washed his hands. How dare he say something like that! He hated it. That people couldn't see Sherlock like he saw him. "Should've punched him long ago..." John muttered as he aggressively dried his hands. He took three deep breaths. He needed to calm down. This was Sherlock's party after all and he has caused enough trouble already.

"I'm glad you did now" Sherlock said back as he stepped into the bathroom, behind John. He wrapped his arms around John. "You came" He said softly, no trace of the anger that was in him just minutes ago. "Thank you." He kissed John's neck lovingly. "What you did...It was brilliant."

John jumped a bit at Sherlock's words. He hadn't noticed him coming in, but as soon as Sherlock had his arms around him he relaxed "I'm sorry I was late ... And I'm sorry I didn't punch him earlier ... God I hate that fucker." He turned around and smiled at Sherlock "Don't you dare believe a word that he said." He took Sherlock's face in both hands and gave him a long kiss "You are the most amazing person ever. And I hope they all have seen what I did, because I'm going to punch each and every one of them, if I have to" he leaned his forehead against Sherlock's "I love you."

Sherlock smiled softly. "I love you, too, John" he took John's hand in his hand and frowned. "You are hurt." He rubbed his thumb over the bruised knuckles, leaned down and kissed them gently. What would he do without his John? John, who always understood him. Who never looked at him like he was a freak. "You look hot in your suit." Sherlock smirked. Around John he could be flirtatious.

John grinned as he looked down on his hand "Believe me, he's worse." Then he looked back at Sherlock and couldn't suppress a shiver. Sherlock was always brilliant ... but Sherlock flirting, was just overwhelming. He blushed and swallowed "Thank you, but I think there's not one person on this planet who could look better in a suit than you..." his hands traced the button border of Sherlock's shirt. "That's my favourite shirt..."

Sherlock raised his eyebrow in a way that he knew made John's knees weak. "Is that so?"He pressed John ever so slightly against the sink. Someone could walk in on them any second.

John looked Sherlock straight in the eyes "You bloody well know it." he grinned "So ... the question is, why did you choose to wear it?" his one hand was on Sherlock's hip, holding him tight. The other was now slowly circling every single button of Sherlock's shirt "Maybe you hoped, you'd get lucky tonight ... hm?" John teased.

Sherlock moved his lips up John's neck, barely touching the skin. "Oh I am insisting" he teased right back.

"You're so predictable sometimes ... good thing I'm wearing the pants you like ..." he said before he put both his hands on Sherlock's hips and pulled him close, pressing their groins together and

\- in this moment the bathroom door opened and one of Sherlock's former class mates came in. John and Sherlock froze as he looked at them with big eyes. The man mumbled an excuse and fled the room. John chuckled "Well maybe we should wait and get back to the party."

Sherlock chuckled as well. "Boring. But I want to show you off. Want to see their faces." He kissed John quickly. "Come now" he took John's hand and pulled him out of the bathroom.

John still giggled, not letting go of Sherlock's hand "You showing _me_ off? I'm here to boast about you." They came back into the crowed room "So, were can I get something to drink? Punching douche bags always makes me thirsty."

Sherlock noticed the looks again. But this time, they didn't feel uncomfortable. Instead, he pulled John even closer. "Drinks are over there" he nodded at the small bar in the corner. "One drink and then we'll go home?"

John smirked "Well ... aren't you eager..." he put his arm around Sherlock's waist, holding him close as they walked to the bar "Listen, I'm sorry this evening started so ... horrible ... but maybe we can stay a bit longer? I'd just ... you know ... I'd really like to meet some of your former ... colleagues." After a stern from Sherlock he added "And yes, maybe I want to scare them. But mostly I'd like to meet them, especially that girl you were kinda friends with. I bet she knows a few good stories, that you haven't told me." he winked at Sherlock.

Sherlock sighed. "Well, if it's your wish." He looked at the waiter at the bar and ordered a red wine. "She's over there." He pointed in her direction with his wine glass. He wanted to do John the favour.

John took his wine glass in one hand and with the other he cupped Sherlock's cheek "I know you don't like it here. I really do. But I think this could be fun and if you really want to go, you tell me and we leave." then he dropped his voice and whispered "And I'm going to show you how grateful I am, when we're back home." he took Sherlock's hand again "Lets go."

Sherlock's mouth dropped open a little at John's promise. Maybe this evening wouldn't be too bad after all. He squeezed John's hand and walked with him over to the table.

There was a brunette woman talking to an already greying man. "Hi. Mind, if we join?" John asked with his most handsome smile and pointed at the two empty chairs at the table. He put his wine glass down and hold out his hand "I'm John Watson." The woman smiled back "Natalie. Natalie Smith."

Sherlock smiled as well. A true and honest smile. "Hello Natalie, nice to see you again." He sat down with John. "Oh Sherlock! It's been too many years! I've been reading a lot about you in the newspapers lately. Truly amazing!" She smiled brightly at Sherlock and petted his arm. "Don't you listen to Sebastian. He is just jealous." Sherlock began to relax.

John smiled at Sherlock, then back at Natalie "That's what I was saying to him earlier. I can't stand that bastard. Should've punched him a long time ago." he grinned "So, I heard you guys were at Uni together ... tell me everything." He took a sip of his wine and casually dropped his hand on Sherlock's thigh.

"He _is_ a horrible person, I'm glad you punched him." Natalie turned to Sherlock. "You are very lucky to have such a wonderful husband, Sherlock." Sherlock's heart skipped a beat. They weren't actually married but he liked the ring of it. He stroke John's hand and replied "Yes, I am." Natalie looked back at John. "Everything? Oh where do I start? Sherlock was great to have around at university. A know-it-all, but absolutely charming once you got to know him."

John who just punched a guy in front of over one hundred people and didn't even break a sweat suddenly blushed a bit at Natalie's words. As usual it was him who needed to do the correcting. "Well ... actually we're not married ..." he shot Sherlock an angry glance that said why-the-hell-do-I-a lways-have-to-do-all-the-explaining? and turned back to Natalie "... _yet_." he grinned as he watched if Sherlock's face would slip at his words. He wanted to tease, but it wasn't so far from the truth. Actually he wanted to marry Sherlock, but he wasn't sure if Sherlock would let him. "That's sounds like him. Has he ever drugged your coffee?"

Sherlock felt a sting of pain when John corrected Natalie. But he was surprised when John added 'yet'. Did John actually wanted to marry him? That would be too good to be true. "Drug my coffee? Why the hell would he do that? He actually helped me a couple of times studying for exams. You really helped me, Sherlock." She smiled softly.

"I see." John laughed "So I still feel special about that." he said as he shot Sherlock another look but Sherlock knew he wasn't really angry about that coffee any more "I know he likes helping people, although he'd rather bite his own tongue off than admit that out loud." he gave Sherlock a heart warming smile "I bet you were a tutor for all the freshmen. Told them how stupid they are and that they had to learn a lot, to keep up." he still smiled and his voice was full of fondness.

Sherlock blushed bright red and sipped on his wine. "I never..I mean.." He stuttered. He cleared his throat and got back into 'detective' mode again. "I have never been a tutor in all my time at university. I spent my time with reading and occasionally saving Natalie from failing her exams."

"And secretly sneaking into the labs at night, so you could do experiments. Right?" John chuckled "Or did you blow up your dorm room?" he turned to Natalie again "Please tell me he did blow up something ."

Natalie looked unsure between him and Sherlock. "You didn't tell him about the Rossburry incidenct?" she asked Sherlock.

John raised one eyebrow "No he hasn't. Please, do tell." John took another sip of his wine. He really liked talking to Natalie and he hoped that Sherlock was enjoying himself, at least a bit.

"That was _years_ ago, Natalie." Sherlock said and smiled. He felt comfortable around her and enjoyed this. He emptied his glass of wine and could feel its effect. Natalie ignored him and turned to John. "Sherlock blew up Professor Rossburry's laboratory just to proof a point. "

John laughed "Yes, that's exactly what he would do." John looked at Sherlock, he was smiling his face slightly flushed from the red wine ... god he looked ... fuckable. John swallowed and turned to Natalie again "Well, this was really fun. Thank you very much, but this evening has been rather long ... so I think we should get going. Make sure you give us a call the next time you're in London. Good bye." John shook her hand and let Sherlock shake it just for second, before he almost dragged him out of the room and into the bathroom again. He didn't care, that people probably exactly knew what they were about to do. In the bathroom he pushed Sherlock into one stall and locked it before he attacked him with a fierce kiss.

Sherlock was surprised by John's sudden actions. "John!" He breathed out when John left his lips for a second. "What if someone comes in?" He asked, his voice shaking. His hands were already fumbling with John's shirt.

"Says the men who went to Buckingham Palace in a sheet. How am I suppose to hold myself back, when you look absolutely fucking hot." He pulled Sherlock's shirt out of his trousers, while licking his neck "And I don't care, let them know I want you so bad, I can't even wait till we get home."

Sherlock was only able to moan under John's touches. He wrapped his arms around John's neck and rubbed himself against the smaller man. "Naughty, Mr Watson. So very naughty..." Every word dripped with lust.

"The things you do to me Sherlock..." if possible John got even harder at Sherlock's words. He started to unbuckle Sherlock's belt and opened his trousers. He pulled them down just enough to get Sherlock's cock out and started to stroke him.

Sherlock's head fell back against the stall wall. He thrusted up into John's hand. "God...John...You are..unbelievable." He kissed John deeply.

John grinned at him "Spare your praise." and he dropped to his knees, not caring for his suit and took Sherlock into his mouth, sucking him vigorously.

Sherlock was just about to moan out when he heard the bathroom door open. He froze in his movement but John didn't stop. Teasing John, he knew exactly what he was doing.

John looked up at Sherlock and grinned around his erection. This was going to be fun. Slowly he let Sherlock slide out of his mouth, until only the head layed on his tongue. He swirled his tongue around the head a couple of times, before he gave it a long lick. John took it completely back in his mouth again as far as he could and swallowed carefully a few times.

Sherlock grabbed John's hair roughly. He could hear the men who entered the bathroom taking in the stall right next to them. Sherlock wanted to moan out, wanted to curse but he couldn't. He thrusted hard into John's mouth, partly for pleasure, partly as some kind of punishment for John who brought them into this situation.

John knew the man next to them must exactly know what they were doing. So, why not jump the fucking fence? John suddenly let go of Sherlock, stood up and pulled Sherlock down for another frantic kiss, as he started to undo his own trousers. As he dropped them Sherlock noticed, that he wasn't wearing any pants at all. John fumbled with something in the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small package of lube. He pressed it into Sherlock's hand as he mouthed between kisses "Fuck me."

Sherlock moaned out loud as he shoved John against the opposite wall. He ripped the lube out of John's hand, opened it and covered his hand with it as he kissed and sucked John's neck. He grabbed John's cock and began stroking it roughly. He needed John, there was no time for foreplay.

"Fuck yes... Sherl..." John moaned "You are so fucking hot." his whole body shivered with anticipation, as Sherlock touched him.

In the back of his head Sherlock could hear the man in the next-door stall unlocking the door again and escaping the room. Sherlock smirked against John's lips. "Hmm you scared him away. Tease!" He flipped John around and pressed him roughly against the wall before he stroke over his entrance. "You want this?" he breathed into John's ear.

"Would you rather he stayed? Never took you for the exhibitionistic type..." John teased as he shivered under Sherlock's touch "Yes, I want this." he pushed himself against Sherlock.

"You must be truly desperate to come here and let me fuck you in a bathroom stall." Sherlock pushed one finger into John, all the way in.

"Have you seen yourself in that suit and in that shirt? This is all I could think about since I saw you this evening." John groaned.

"Hhmmm I was hoping for that reaction." Sherlock admitted and added a second finger. He pressed his whole body against John's back and let his free hand wander slowly over John's chest, all the way down.

"God ... Sherlock, hurry up." John was pushing himself onto Sherlock's fingers "I swear to god, if you don't start fucking me in the next second, I'll pin you down and ride you myself." they both knew, that he could do that.

"I'd like to see you try...Hobbit." Sherlock chuckled and pinned John against the wall. Before John could protest, Sherlock removed his fingers and pushed his cock inside John. "Fuck." He groaned and grabbed John's cock to give him even more pleasure.

"Fuck, yes, Sherlock, yes." by now probably even the people on the hallway could hear them, but they both were beyond caring. " John spread his legs as wide as the trousers around his ankle would allow him. This would not take long.

"If I wanted to, I could lift you right off the ground and shag your brains out against the wall." Sherlock teased and pushed himself deeper. "But I take you just like this..." And with one thrust of his hips he hit John's prostate.

"Fuck, yes, yes... Sherlock." and with one last thrust John was coming all over the bathroom wall. His whole body was shaken and he kept moaning Sherlock's name through the waves of his orgasm.

Sherlock pressed his clean hand over John's mouth to muffle his moans. His orgasm followed quickly after. He leaned his head against John's and tried to catch his breath. "God..John. That was.." He sucked on the little bit of skin on John's neck.

John was breathing hard, then after Sherlock had gently pulled out of him, he turned around and kissed Sherlock lovingly "God, that was hot. And don't think for a moment, that I haven't noticed you calling me a hobbit. I'm not." He took toilet paper and cleaned himself and Sherlock as good as possible before he fastened his trousers "Let's go home. I want a shower and chinese food and something boring on the telly, that you can yell at." he kissed Sherlock again.

Sherlock cleaned the wall and tossed the paper into the toilet. "Yes you are! With your cute, short legs and all.." He smiled and buttoned his shirt again. He opened the stall to have a look in the mirror. His curls were messy, his lips red from all the kissing and everyone with two working eyes could see that Sherlock Holmes had written "sex" all over him. He fixed his shirt collar and tie in the mirror.

Johns hand was on his waist again "God, you looked fucked." John didn't look any less fucked. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair stood up in every direction. He grinned at Sherlock through the mirror "That look suits you. Let's get our coats and go home." To get their coats they had to go back into the main room "You want to stay in the hallway?"

Sherlock looked up at their reflection and gave John a smug smile. "I think it suits us both." He finished his tie. "I'm gonna get us a cab. You get our coats." John nodded and turned to leave but Sherlock pulled him back. He took John's face between both of his hands. "John? I love you. With all my heart. Thank you for being here tonight." He said in a serious voice.

"You don't have to thank me for that." John smiled "I'll always be there for you." he took Sherlock's hands in his. "Thank you for doing this, I know you didn't like it and I hate the fact that there are people who want to make you feel like shit and I hate the fact that they managed to do that in the past. But I promise you I'm going to punch everyone who ever insults you again ... well besides myself obviously. But I _am_ allowed to call you an idiot, because sometimes you are one." John got on his toes and kissed him on the tip of his nose and went off to get their coats.

Sherlock leaned against the sink. The smile on his face wouldn't disappear. He shook his head and laughed only to himself. John...his John. He'd never let that man go again. Sherlock sighed and left the bathroom to get them a cab home. The street outside was almost deserted and so far, there was no cab in sight. It was a cold evening and Sherlock was glad they'd be going home now.

The door opened, but it wasn't John, who came out. It was a greatly drunk Sebastian. The left side of his face was swollen and slowly turning blue and under his nose was still a bit of dried blood left. "Oi, you, faggot!" he yelled at Sherlock. "Heard you've been doing it in the bathroom. You like to take it up the arse everywhere you can, hu?" he slurred "How much did you pay that fucker to pretend to be your 'friend'? Hu? Bet you must've paid him extra for the fuck. Who would ever touch you voluntarily, Hu?" he slowly stepped closer, staggering.

Sherlock shouldn't be angry about this. It was the alcohol and an idiot, the perfect combination. But the way he talked about him, the way Sebastian talked about John, made him furious. "Leave it, Sebastian. You are drunk. Go home to your wife and play happy family! Otherwise, I'll make you regret it." Sherlock snarled.

Sebastian snorted "What will you do? Say that I fucked you?" he laughed "No one will ever believe that I touched a dirty faggot like you. Not so tough without you rent boy, are you?" he almost stood directly in front of Sherlock "You know, you are nothing. You can do nothing. You are worth noth-"  
"Oh for the love of-" John exclaimed as he stepped trough the door. Letting their coats fall through the ground he was with them in two quick steps. For the second time Sebastian found himself on the ground. This time flat on his stomach, his arms bend back and one of John's knees pressing into his back. John's face was completely blank. "I warned you. I fucking warned you." John was not yelling. His voice had gone completely cold as were his whole composure and his eyes. He looked at Sherlock "Are you ok?" this was his captain voice.

Sherlock could do nothing but nod. In all the time he had been with John, he had never seen his partner so angry. It was frightening. "John.." Sherlock said softly. "He's not worth it." He tried to calm John down.

"You're right." John said stone cold "Would you please get our coats? I dropped them."

Sherlock did as he was told and picked up their coats. In that moment, a cab pulled up the street and Sherlock waved at it. It stopped right in front of them. "Come on, love. Let's go home." He reached out his hand to John.

When Sherlock stepped aside John started to whisper into Sebastian's ear. He only stopped, when Sherlock held out his hand. "Remember that!" John said, nudging his knee one last time into Sebastian's back. He took Sherlock's hand, but said nothing. His whole body was still tense and his other hand clenched into a fist. Even as they sat in the cab John wasn't relaxing one bit. He just stared out the window.

"It's fine, John. Really..." Sherlock's voice was almost a whisper. He had never seen John like that and it scared him.

"Let's talk ... when we're home" was all John said, his voice sounded pressed and right after he said it he clenched his jaw again. But all the time his one hand never let go of Sherlock's.

Sherlock didn't know what to do or say. Was John angry with him? The man was impossible to read right now. "Okay." he simply said and looked out his window.

As they reached Bakerstreet John paid the cabbie without a word and quickly stepped aside. He only stopped for one brief moment to throw his jacket over the banister, before he stomped upstairs. He kicked off his shoes and let himself sink down on the sofa taking his head into his hands. This was how Sherlock found him, as he entered the flat shortly after him.

Sherlock didn't dare to move closer. He thought that John might throw punches at him any second. He took off his coat and carefully placed it on his armchair. "It's okay, John." Sherlock said.

"No it's not! IT'S NOT OKAY!" John was suddenly on his feet again. He looked at Sherlock "It's not okay that he talks to you like that. It's not okay, that he treats you like that! It's fucking NOT OKAY that others sit by and laugh at you, when they should be ashamed of themselves. I fucking hate him. And everybody who think that THIS is OKAY. And I hate to think about how ... how ... alone you must've been to just ignore that bastard. Look at you. How many times have you heard something like that? So many times that you don't even care any more! You should be outraged! I want to rip his fucking head of. I want to smash his skull in for ever doing something like that to you." He took a step closer to Sherlock taking his hands in his own "I would - you know - kill him, just for what he said. And that's not good. I shouldn't even think like that." He took a deep breath "You are the most perfect person I've ever met. Even with all your fingers in the fridge and all your violin playing at bloody two a.m. I love every bit of it." John's voice was soft by now, the tension almost completely left his body "I love you Sherlock and I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I want to proof to you and everybody out there, for everyday of my life, that I love you and that I owe you so much." He hesitated for second before he asked "Will you marry me?"

Sherlock's mind went blank. He had heard John's words, yes, but it took him a while to fully understand them. John wanted to marry him. A social construct that would have repelled him before he met the ex-army doctor. But now, his heart felt light and a smile spread across his face.

"I love you, too, John Hamish Watson." Sherlock said fondly, his hands resting on John's waist. "And yes. I want to marry you. I want to be with you." he kissed John with all his heart and love.

For a second John couldn't believe what he just heard. This was happening. He kissed Sherlock back, hugging him tight. They only stopped, when they both were in need for breath. With their foreheads pressed together John said: "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know it's not your fault. But it just makes me so angry..." he paused "You don't know how happy you make me." he smiled at Sherlock.

"You make me happy, too, John. So...Do you want us to buy rings or something?" Sherlock asked, a little unsure. Because rings are what you're suppose to have when you are engaged, right?

John chuckled "I think you're jumping ahead. Right now I want to get out of this suit, it's a bit sticky" he grinned "and take a bath with my fiancée. Why don't you order the food and I run the bath?" he gave Sherlock a small kiss "We can talk about rings and suits and flower girls and cake later." another kiss, then he went to the bathroom.

"FLOWER GIRLS!?" Sherlock shouted after John in a slightly offended tone. But he did what John had told him and ordered food for them. After that, he came to the bathroom and started unbuttoning his shirt. "You really want flower girls?"

John, who was already naked looked at him with a serious expression and nodded, then started to laugh "No ... no I really _don't_ want flower girls. But you should've seen your face." he walked over to Sherlock and helped him undress "I don't want a big, fancy wedding. I just wand to be married to you."

Sherlock was now naked, too. "You are a terrible tease, John! Scaring me like that!" Then he wrapped his long arms around his fiancée. "Just you and me. Nothing fancy."

"Good." John smiled. When they were all settled in the water Sherlock's back to John's chest, John put his arms around Sherlock and rested his head on top of Sherlock's. "I love you." he kissed the top of Sherlock's head.

Sherlock dragged his fingers lazyly through the foam. "I love you too, Mr _Holmes_." He wanted to know how it sounded. Yes, it sounded very good. He relax completely in John's arms and closed his eyes.

"Oh no, I'm not taking your name..." John chuckled "I don't really look like a Holmes, too short and my cheekbones aren't sharp enough." his finger drew small circles on Sherlock's lower arms "What about Watson-Holmes? It sounds ... nice to me." In his head that sounded very very right. Watson-Holmes. John and Sherlock. Just the two of them against the rest of the world.

"Hmm Sherlock Watson-Holmes. I could live with that." Sherlock murmured.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, we really hope you liked this story. Right now we're working on a multi-chapter fic and thinking about writing another chapter for 'In vino veritas'. I can't tell you when, but there will be more ;D
> 
> Aaaaaand I have a tumblr now. So, if you like you can follow me (^_^(V)


End file.
